OC Unleashed Series: The Lost
by Redmanking
Summary: Refugees before the dawn of corruption of the Crystal Empire. Over one hundred thousand ponies in most cases were fleeing from a decaying empire. Then they met an Alicorn with greater power than any other Alicorn. They went to him in peace, but he banished them to another world. To be lost in history.
1. Prologue

O.C. Unleashed: The Lost

Prelude to Eclipse and Upheaval Series, Written By Red writer

Prelude

My father told me many stories of their once proud and mighty homeland. The rich resources that pushed that once mighty empire forward. However, the frontier ponies sense a great hatred coming from within the heart of the empire. Fooled by safety of a crystal heart, my people knew better than to trust in our safety in a crystal shaped like a heart and moved to settle elsewhere. Centuries went by and the herd grew and grew. We've never found a good place to settle and call home. Before we knew it, the great evil followed the herd. The chase began, there was nowhere to hide from it, until we met an alicorn with a strange cutie mark.

My dad says that my great grandpa confronted the alicorn. The response was not what he had plan. The Alicorn sent the people down through a portal to a new land. Before he even realized what happened, the alicorn picked him up and spoke to him, "Your people will never see this land again. You will be wiped from Equestrian history, your people are just going to be lost in history." Grandpa was then thrown in and the portal closed behind him to a world that I live in today.

More than two-thousand years has past sense then. My people will always remember where we came from, and we'll never forget the one who sent us here. We've settled down and made ourselves thriving communities here on this world. To most of us now, we wondered what future may bring.


	2. Prelude

O.C. Unleashed: The Lost

Prelude to Eclipse and Upheaval Series, Narrated by Red Beat

Prologue

Radiance is a very special pony. Excited every time she wakes up to a bright sunny day, with little or no clouds in the sky. Her father entertains her with the stories of the past land of which all their species lived in. Radiance's mother however, never had a break to tell her stories to her, but Radiance understands her mother's problem completely. Ever since that Alicorn that sent them to this land has came back. He used his mighty powers to enslave all their people.

The fear they escaped from came back and it's here to stay. There is however, a ray of hope that no pony can stop, not even him. In order for these lost ponies to escape the wrath of evil bestowed upon them. They must count on non- ponies from the outside world to help them escape. No pony knows when this is going to happen, nor where it's going to happen, but when it does. It's going to be a raging river of freedom.


	3. Redbeat & Sir Floogle Horn

O.C. Unleashed: The Lost

Prelude to Eclipse and Upheaval Series, Narrated by Red Beat

Chapter 1

"Radiance sweetie, it's time to get breakfast!" Her mother shouted up the apartment stairwell!

Radiance loves her mother's cooking as much as her dad's stories. She flew down the stairs with whatever strength she has in her filly wings can give. And crashed landed right behind her chair at the table. Her father and mother laughed when she finally got into her chair.

"You're still working on that landing aren't you, Radiance," her father said with glee.

"You kidding me Ace, she could've got herself hurt from that," her mother lashed out at Ace.

"Calm down Aurora, we did the exact same landings as we did as kids, except mine kept landing me in the wall!" Ace commented on Aurora's remark.

They all looked at one another and grins begin to appear out of thin air. They never have these moments that often and they cherish every time it does happen. Aurora handed everypony a plate of lettuce and carrots, along with a small block of salt.

By the time everypony got done eating, the work shuttle landed in front of the apartment blocks so Radiance's parents can go to their assigned work camps. Its long shifts for them, twelve hours away from their daughter, with the chance of never coming back. Radiance on the other hand, has the whole day to herself along with her friends Ronny and Blue Velvet from the neighboring apartments. The trio go on great quest around the city block. Meeting strange people, seeing things they never seen before, and simply having filly fun. Every day is like this, when their parents come back, they tell them all the great adventures they have. Except today is going to be different from the adventures from the past. Their actually going to fly away from the Pegasai block and adventure further away from home.

The trio go to the unicorn district and land near the market place. They walk around and bumped into a stallion.

"Hey Fillies!" As the stallion looks down upon the trio with a mad face. Then he lightened up and notice that they weren't unicorns. "Um, what district did you three come from?" he ask with a grin.

The three looked at each other and Radiance looked up at the stallion. "We're from the Pegasai district Sir!" she said with a soft whisper.

"Cool," said the Stallion. "I'm on my way to my sister's store on the other side of the market square. Care to join in my adventure?"

With no doubt they follow the Stallion to his sister's store. The square is packed with guards and citizens of Trot Run, the unicorns are great merchandise sellers and many became wealthy. The four continued down the street with towering skyscrapers on both flanks as they went on. Then the four see an abnormal store at the end of the block with a big, gigantic mustache over the entrance.

"I have to warn you, fillies, my sister Sir Foogle Horn is-"as he gasp in grief. "Is one of those unicorns that you don't want to take seriously!?"

They enter to only be greeted with a floogle horn screaming into their ears.

"Redbeat, you loser!" Said Sir Floogle Horn with a big grin on her face.

"Sir Floogle Horn, that's a guy's name," Radiance hollered into the conversation.

"Silence you stupid FILLY, I'm above ALL!" as Sir Floogle jumped into Radiance's face.

Radiance flew right into the wall, and slowly slid to the ground. Everybody looked at her with a scared face, well, except Sir Floogle of course.

"Sister, you could've gone a little less dramatic on them please," said Redbeat in concern.

"Maybe your right on this one, bonehead!-"Sir Floogle takes a swing at Redbeat's front shoulder. "I'll go a little lighter on these fillies with my amazing energy and MUSTASHES."

The doors to the shop suddenly busted open as the World Dictator, Cronos, entered the shop looking for a mustache for his next portrait. Everyone but the siblings bowed in fear. Cronos walked up to the ones not bowing before his presence. "YOU TWO!" as his voice shook the store. "WHY ARERN'T YOU BOWING DOWN TO YOUR RULER!"

Sir Floogle with her crazy energy. "Everybody in my store gets treated the same. You'll be crazy if I treated you any different!"

Cronos stepped back and nodded in acceptance. "Only thing I want, is a mustache FOR FREE!"

Redbeat gulped and spread his wings to push the fillies back. _This is not going to end well._

"FREE, FREEE, FREEEEEE!" said Sir Floogle Horn as she gets more and more crazy every time she says free. She brings out a floogle horn and blasted it into Cronos's face, while slapping him with a mustache with her tail.

In short split second intermission Redbeat follows the slap to the face with a flying kick to the face.

Cronos flies across the store hitting the wall, followed by the fillies kicking him in the face.

The face kicking ended when the Royal guard retrieved Cronos and took off. With the sibling's sixth sense to flee, Redbeat gestured to the fillies to get on his back and left the store through the back door. Sir Floogle on the other hand, had one good last look at her store. She let her brother flee the area with the fillies before she sets off the T.N.T. underneath her store.

Redbeat was about half way out of town when a massive explosion went off behind him and the shockwave blasted him out town as quick as a wick.

Redbeat recovers just forty feet above the ground to make a safe crash landing in front of his sister.

"How MUCH T.N.T did you put in that DAMN STORE, Sir Floogle Horn!?" screamed Redbeat.

"Ah, just enough to make a fireball shaped like a mustache, Redbeat," with a crazed expression on her face.

Redbeat and the dazed fillies look back to see the mustache fireball engulfing the town.

"We better get going, I know somebody who would take us in for a little while," said Redbeat as he walks down along the tracks.

"In this desert?" cried Ronny.

"Can we fly there" wined Blue Velvet

"Yes, in the desert and NO to flying." Hollered Redbeat

"Why can't we fly, Redbeat?" said Radiance as she is confused why they can't fly to Redbeat's friend's house.

Redbeat didn't know who asked the question as he was focused on getting to his friends house. "Since we're out of town, we can get spotted on Cronos's radar system. Anypony who dares to fly outside of any town will face dear consequences. Besides, we don't want to get sent to the Rainbow Factory do you?"

The fillies stopped their questioning as soon as Redbeat mention the Rainbow Factory. Instead the fillies took turns laying on Redbeat's back as they walk down the tracks and listened to Sir Floogle Horn's crazy stories about what she did as a filly. The scenery slow but gradually changed to sparse woods and prairie with the occasional pond to drink then swim in.

"Well you, fillies, how did you guys manage to get stuck on an adventure with us anyhow?" question Redbeat.

"Yeah! What my brother said?"

Redbeat nodded with annoyance, but the fillies began to lighten up some.

"Radiance you're the best story teller, you tell him!" encouraged by Ronny and backed up by Blue Velvet.

"Fine-"as Radiance moaned. "I'll tell him how we managed to get into the unicorn sector in the first place!"

"Let's go sit over there underneath the shade with a creek flowing near it." As Sir Floogle Horn races over to the bank of the creek.

The others quickly followed and took spots on the shaded bank. The air began to cool and none of the ponies were about to die from heat exhaustion. Radiance got comfortable and look to see if everybody is ready for the story.

"Sir Floogle, why you laying down in the water?"

"Because it's very cool and the air feels like a cuddle blanket!" said Sir Floogle.

"Sister, I wonder about you sometimes," giggled Redbeat, followed by everybody else. "Anyways Radiance, we're ready for your story now."

"Ok,-" She paused to find a good place to start her story. "I know, we'll just start when I met up with my friends."

As she starts her story, the ground trembled and rocked as the ground splits behind Sir Floogle Horn. The ponies ran into the thin wood and saw the ground open with alarms ringing and sparks flying out of the chasm. Then a humungous metallic object came flying out. Redbeat and Sir Froogle's mouths drop to the ground for what they saw is a massive ship launching right in front of them. The ships master alt thrusters were kicking up dirt and rocks as it tries to leave the secret dock.

Then a massive sound wave blows the herd a good hundred feet back and knocks out Blue Velvet. When most of the herd recovered they saw the ship blasting off into orbit. Redbeat started to get furious about how many times he's got blown away by a blast. And runs up to a tree and knocks it down with his hind legs.

"Ugh," moaned Redbeat. "Guys we need to find a place to sleep. My Pip Boy still works after being in my family for three hundred years. It has good wika for spells, medical, and mechanical repair work on old objects and also most importantly a world map, other than that, nothing else works."

"Well stop jibber jabbering and find us a place to sleep then, bonehead," screamed Sir Floogle.

"WELL! EXCUSE ME SISTER!" Redbeat angrily flew at ground level with his pip right at eye level. "Found a good cave right here in the rock face!"

Redbeat flew back to get Blue Velvet and raced the herd to the cave, which was ten miles away. Redbeat made it back to the cave in a good five hours before the others showed up. In that time, he checked Blue Velvet's health readings. "Thank Goodness, just shock knocked her out. Other than that she's ok."

Redbeat's sensitive hearing alerted him the presence of the herd and waved them in.

"Um, I think you guys are tired!" as Redbeat hit the ground laughing. "There's an internal creek that runs in the back, the Pip Boy says the water is ok to drink from. I'll go get the firewood."

Redbeat went to the nearby wood to retrieve the firewood and Sir Floogle lit the fire with her magic. The day turned to night, vibrant colorful day to dull grey night. Redbeat slept at the front entrance to keep an ear up for any trouble. Luckily the herd can sleep in peace, for tonight might be their last.

Morning rose to a new day, and the first one up, as always, is Radiance. She went around waking up all the ponies. Except when she tried to wake up Redbeat, he's already up and stretching his wings and legs. She stood there to watch him warm-up for today. With a violent boom, he is in the air doing back flips, barrel roles, and flying in and out of the thin but thick wood with little to no effort.

"I had to make up for yesterday, Radiance, get your friends for a quick flight. Just don't fly over this valley we're in." said Redbeat with a grin on his face.

Radiance didn't miss the opportunity to fly and got her friends to join her. All four of them had a blast. Flying in formations, playing tag, and just simply having Pegasai fun. Redbeat then taught them how to fly at ground level without getting sucked back to the ground or hitting anything. Once the fillies got the hang of flying low, Redbeat went to his sister and showed them where they were going and Sir Floogle teleported her way there.

Redbeat flew back out and got the fillies attention to follow him. They flew as fast as they could to the town his friend lives at. By sundown, they made it, but Redbeat kept flying. Instead of flying straight, he flew straight up. The fillies were confused if they should follow, then Sir Floogle told them to hit the ground and cover their ears.

"What's Red doing?" screamed Radiance.

"He's about to do a BaseBoom, or one heck of a bass drop," Sir Floogle screamed back at Radiance.

The ground shook upon Red's return to the surface. The clouds are following Red until he hit the sound barrier. But when a Pegasus hits the sound barrier, its halo and sound matches to their cutie mark. In Red's case, it's a bass drop of epic proportions. Low enough to make trees explode depending on the altitude. With a red contrail in chase, Redbeat landed with great strides to prevent himself from breaking his legs. The herd ran up to Red cheering on how awesome that sonic Bass Drop was. Then his friend shows up.


	4. Hello Stranger

O.C. Unleashed

CHAPTER 2 REMIX: Hello Stranger

The ponies stood in the middle of Mane Street; watching a grey Pegasus walk up to them. Redbeat moved away from the herd and walked towards the stranger. The two met right in the dead center of the town. The local ponies watch from their windows to see what might happen between the two. The clock, which is now broken by Redbeat, read high noon.

"Red, it's been a long time since we last met," said the stranger.

"Osgod my friend, how's the blacksmith profession going," said Redbeat with a grin on his face.

"Not bad, manage to expand to a neighboring town and own a few rental properties here locally," replied Osgod in a professional tone. "How's things in Trot Run?"

"Oh," Redbeat rubbed his shoulder and kicking the dirt with his right hind leg. "My sister and I, kinda got into some deep trouble by blowing up three quarters of the town and beating the crap out of the World Dictator's face."

"Were you guys followed?" said Osgod.

"No!" Redbeat hollered, "We got out of there before they even started looking for us."

Osgod only nodded his head in grief for what he just heard. "No regrets I presumed, for doing what you just did."

Then the two stood silent. They both pointed their ears to the sky as if something wasn't quite right. A flash of light then busted out of the sky and landed in the middle of the street. Smoke and dust filled the streets, Osgod and Redbeat began flapping their wings in quick recession to clear the smoke and dust. Once the dust has cleared, an object shaped like a container was coming into view.

No pony has seen such a thing, nor the markings on the container. Redbeat and Osgod just look at each other to see if they had any ideas what it is. The first pony to approach the container is Sir Floogle Horn. Then she used her magic to get the container out of the crater and dropped it flat on the street.

"What is it?" questioned the fillies.

"It looks like a container, but what do these symbols mean?" replied Redbeat.

The door on the container screeched open and boxes filled with video holograms fell out. One of which, activated itself, and made everypony jump back. However the creatures in the video spoke their language, but can't understand their typography.

"Paradigm Republic's most wanted! Cronos Yugotav is wanted for treason, misuse of futuristic technology, the destruction of two worlds and murder of billions of citizens of the Republic. He has two known forms, an Alicorn, and a can take form of a Human. Don't mistake him for his son Abram Yugotav.

"If you see this creature, then use the distress beacon located near this container. Once the beacon has been activated, we'll send our fleet to take him out. In the meantime, GOD BLESS YOU ALL and be safe."

The hologram shut itself down and silence filled the air. Not just any silence, but a silence of hope of freedom like no other. A chance to fight back against the evil that reigns over this land. But freedom will come with a cost. Their own lives; their planet; or maybe their destinies.

It will be them to decide their people's fate. History will tell them not trust the outsider's offer of hope, but they can't do it on their own.

"Well, where's that beacon he's been talking about!" hollered out Redbeat.

"How in the world, do you know that he's a stallion, Red!" nagged Sir Floogle.

Then a stream of light flew over the town at a very high altitude. Redbeat, being eager to see where it might go, got ready to chase after the stream of light.

"Red, what are you doing?" everyone screamed.

With no reply, Redbeat took off with a sonic bass drop at ground level. Causing the road to explode into fine powder, but no buildings were affected nor any ponies for that matter. Everypony just watched a red contrail follow the falling beacon at the same altitude.

"Dang! Never seen my brother do that before!" said Sir Floogle Horn.

"What's going on sweetie?" said a voice from a black Unicorn with a royal blue main and a tail to match.

"Oh, it's Red, Caitlyn," as Osgod sighed. "He let his race's arrogance take over him. He'll be back in 5"-"4"-"3"-"2"-1"

Then the red contrail came back and crashed landed in a house that was under construction.

"Hey, watch were you crash landin," screamed Caitlyn. "That was supposed to be our new house!"

Then Caitlyn pick Red up and threw him back onto the street. Next, she put the house back together in a jip.

"So that's Caitlyn," as Red moaned in pain. "He writes about you in every letter he sends me every month for the last eight months. And one thing for sure is-"

"Umm, Caitlyn, I think you threw him a little too hard," Osgod pronounced.

"He'll get over it sweetie, he's just a bit banged up. Let's get everypony here to our place before it gets dark," said Caitlyn.

Everypony agreed and Sir Floogle Horn dragged her brother to the couple's place of residence till their new home is finished. Once Caitlyn and Osgod got everypony settled and set, they then put their full attention to Red. Osgod picked up the arm with the PIP boy on it and checked his readings.

"He's got a concussion, but the brain is unaffected, he's just knocked out from getting back up to quick," Osgod explained.

"I never seen such a device on a pony before. Where did he get one of these?" as Caitlyn looks at the device on his arm.

"He said he got it from his grandfather a long time ago I believe," Osgod scratches his head. "Only if we can one those as well. It will help around my shop."

"Yeah I guess you're right, Osgod," Caitlyn grinned. "We'll just have to wait and ask if there is any more of those devices."

The two ponies walked outside for a breath of fresh air and to calm down. As soon as they walked out, Redbeat was actually awake. He does know where to find more Pip boys, just it's been compensated by the Royal Guard of Talon. One of the oldest city states in this world and the largest. More than twelve million ponies live there, seven rings of occupation and two for business and trade, and the inner most ring for government. The location of the Pip Boys are located at the police HQ in the innermost ring.

Redbeat got up slowly and walked to the basement and paced in circles down there. He wondered if he should tell them, or lie for their safety. If he does tell them, then the fillies will have to stay here with someone watching them.

"Ugh!" Red blurted out in extreme frustration. "I want them to have Pip Boys, but we'll be breaking into Tartarus to get them."

Red continued his frustration by kicking the dirt in the basement. Without him knowing it, everypony is watching him kick the dirt everywhere.

"RED!" screamed Osgod and went in to tackle him to the ground. "What do you mean, we'll be breaking into Tartarus to get them."

"The Pip Boys-"Red took a deep breath. "The Pip Boys are in Talon Police H.Q., it's a good two month trip if we walk."

All the ponies looked at each other then back at Red. All with their heads nodding in agreement to a great adventure.

"What's the plan, Red, but we all have to go!" said Sir Floogle horn.

"Ok," Red scratched his head for the change in plan. "We'll stick together for the most part, but we need to get those fillies flying skills down pact. Cronos's radar system is antique and won't even pick us up when we fly over the mountains of Pandora. All the Pegasai will be on constant look out until we get to Talon; I have my reasons for this, just I don't want to scare anybody yet.

"Sir Floogle and Caitlyn, I'm sorry to say, but you'll be crossing into some very dense wood all the way there. You two must watch your backs for any dangers. Canyons may appear out of nowhere and sink holes are very well covered. We'll try our best from the air to look over you guys. Other than that good luck.

"I'll explain the rest of the plan at Talon. Now let's move out, we got a dark adventure ahead of us."


	5. Dark Adventure

O.C. Unleashed

CHAPTER 3 PREMIX: A Dark Adventure

_Audio video entries by Redbeat's Pipboy. _

The ponies left Osgod's estate and headed northeast towards Talon. The woods we're just as Red said they would be. Thick, and very much dark; light doesn't even touch the floor of the forest. Sir Floogle and Caitlyn did what they could with their magic and pushed through the thick wood. The Pegasai flew above in circle formation around the unicorns, if they can see them. The fillies found their own way of watching them by leaping from one tree to another. Neither pony knew that this is the new life they'll be getting used to. Traveling from one town to another or simply exploring their world that they live in now.

However, Red was uneasy for the most part. He knew the evils of these woods, what they can do to any ponies mind. No matter what race they are in, their no match for these woods. The woods of Conteira.

"Red!" shouted Caitlyn. "Are we getting closer to the mountains of Pandora?""

Red flew silent as if he didn't even hear her. Everypony looked at him, but Red stood focus and flew on. Radiance seen this look on a ponies face before, the look of a very long journey ahead. Then out of the blue, Red exploded past Radiance and Blue Velvet.

The fillies spiral out of control and crashed on the forest floor.

"Help!" the fillies screamed, but no one answered.

Ronny flew around anxiously looking for his friends, but the sounds are muffled by the leaves of the trees. Everypony is now split up; was Red keeping something away from them, or was he trying to protect them from the forest.

"Oh man, I hope I split them up-"Red muttered to himself. "They'll be better off in smaller groups and move a lot faster. I know where I'm going and I'll be back to get them. We're not going to Talon but an ancient city that our ancestors began at. It has no name, but because of its location, I can hide anything I want there. I hope nothing else has moved in."

Funny as it sounds, Red is right, the groups moved a lot faster and luckily in the same direction due to the shift of the trees due to Red's Sonic Bass Drop.

By mid-day, Red made it to the ancient city. Covered in green mosses and vines and well hidden inside a cave. The magic torches still keep the streets lit even after two thousand years since the city's abandonment.

"Ok, now it's the house on King's Street and Colt lane," said Red with glee plastered on his face. _Slowly open the door and head down the hallway and it will be the last door on the right._

Red open the door and the Pip Boys are still there and including some other packages to the Pip Boys.

"Now let's see what I can do with mine real quick!" Red blurted out quietly.

Red went around and picked up parts for his Pip Boy, listened to the instructions the Pip Boy is giving him and continued upgrading his device. Then Red picked up something totally unfamiliar to him. He looked at the object and it had something of a tube with a stick perpendicular intersecting it at the end.

The Pip Boy's intercom blurted out "Watch out for that gun, point the open end of the tube away from you."

Red turned his head in confusion. "A gun, what does it do!" he talked to himself.

"A gun, is a device to injure or kill foes with lethal force, pull on the firing mechanism shown here on the screen," explained the Pip Boy.

Red did what the Pip Boy told him and BANG! Red ran out of the room and tripping along the way.

Red now breathing heavily, the Pip Boy came back on, "Warning! The gun may be loud!"

"NOW YOU TELL ME!" screamed Red.

"Hey, you're the one that fired the gun. I'll give you instructions on how to make a working Active Body Armor for you and your six friends," the Pip Boy explained. "We can use the ruins of the city to test your equipment, Red, but your trip to Talon won't be wasted. My scanners picked up a high tech container that landed outside the city gates, and it's been captured by the local authorities. If you want you and your friends to survive, we must get that technology."

"Why is that technology so important?" said Red.

"It's a G.U.I. update for the Pip Boy's. I won't tell you where it came from, Red, but hope is on its way," Pip Boy explained.

Red took a good look around him and turned back to his Pip Boy to see the instructions listed. His friends however, will get a good shock.

"Where are we!" moaned Blue Velvet.

"I don't know, Blue Velvet,-"whispered Radiance.

"The forest is so thick, that I can't even see the branches above us, nor what's in front of me-"Blue Velvet screams as she falls down a massive hole in the ground with Radiance in close pursuit.

As the two fell further and further, a bunch of lights in form of streets came into view. They soon land in a pile of leaves and twigs.

"You seeing what I'm seeing Blue Velvet?" as Radiance looked at the spectacle laying in front of them.

"Umm, Radiance!" said Blue Velvet, while looking dead on at a pack of pink bears on her right flank.

"Wha-"Radiance eyes popped wide open. "FLY FOR YOUR LIVES!"

The attempted blundered when both of them got slapped out of the air by the bear pack. The bears surrounded them and pinned them against the cave wall.

"Well Radiance, I guess this is end of our story. Eaten by a pack of pink bears," said Blue Velvet.

"Not today fillies!" Red blasted in front of them and pulled out his gun and killed all the bears with each bullet hitting their mark. "Now hop on my back, this place is not safe what so ever."

"What's that you're wearing?" Radiance blurted out.

"You'll see, I got a present for you two and the others as well!" Red explained.

"Sweet, I hope it's a Pip Boy like yours," Blue Velvet cheered.

"That's correct, Blue Velvet. Red here, told a lie to get you guys out here," explained the Pip Boy.

The two fillies have smiles on their faces, they didn't care one darn bit that Red told a lie to make them join him. Red came down to a running stride to the house with the Pip Boys and the two fillies jumped off and followed him in.

"You two wait out here for a second and hold out your left arm," said Red with glee.

He went in and got Radiance's and Blue Velvet's Pip Boys and came back out of the room.

"Now you'll feel the Pip Boy apply pressure to your arm. Don't fret! The Pip Boy is doing its fine adjustments to a comfortable fit, next it will poke you and inject nano bots to monitor your health readings and keep you healthy. After all that's done, you'll be ready for the next step." Red explained to the two fillies.

Red put on their respective Pip Boy's and they both worked perfectly fine.

"Now open your eyes and test out your presents," Redbeat cheered as he watched their eye's glow to what's on the filly's arms.

They all went outside and played with their new gadgets of discord and harmony. No pony can ruin this moment, not even Cronos himself can't ruin it.

Night quickly began to rise and Red gathered the fillies for a quick lesson on how to use the Pip Boy for night flying, and how to use overlays to see other creatures as well.

"Alright guys, I got the Pip Boys in my satchel. Now turn on your night vision glasses with infrared overlay so we can find them easier," Red announce in excitement.

"Roger that," said the fillies.

"One question before we leave?" said Radiance.

"What's the question, Radiance?" said Red in a questionable tone.

"Are we going to get a suit like that?" Radiance looked at Red with pouting eyes and lips puckered out.

Red looked at Radiance and gave in to the look of a little filly that really, really wants something.

"Ok," Red moaned. "On your Pip Boy's, go to items and apparel and it should be there." Red grinned as he watches them equip their armor.

The fillies quickly found what they we're looking for and equip the armor. A flash of orange mesh covered their bodies and the armor scales generated from the Pip Boy to cover their bodies. The fillies jumped from the sight of armor crawling all over their skin. Then a click turned the scales into a uniformed body armor, even comes with a hoodie.

"You should've seen y'all guys faces," Red laughed. "Now let's go get our friends shall we!"

The Pegasai put on their overlays and bolted out of the cave, and flew back in the direction they came from to cover the area for heat signatures.

"Redbeat to, Radiance, do you copy?"

"Redbeat?" Radiance confused on the way Red is speaking. "Why are you talking like that?"

"Wow, you don't know aerial or ground protocol, copy?" Redbeat replied. "Umm, never mind. I'll explain that later, Radiance and Blue Velvet. Right now, on your right flank, Radiance, there is a solo heat signature. I want both you and Blue Velvet to go check it out and report back, copy!"

"Whatever you say Red, over." Radiance trolled.

What the fillies didn't know is that the heat signature is Osgod. Landing to rest his wings from hours of flight. To his surprise, he notices the two fillies on their approach.

"Is that the fillies-"Osgod squinted his eyes to improve is vison. "YES, it is them, but what are they wearing?"

Osgod waved his hooves in the air to signal Radiance and Blue Velvet. But before the fillies even get to him. A large object came crashing to the ground between them. The sheer impact caused the crust to burst in all directions and flung boulders and trees across the skyline and into infinity. The Pegasai were dazed but unharmed.

The object is massive, but Osgod and the fillies weren't surprise about the size of the object; even though it's very rare to see one these large objects coming down in one piece. However, the sun is setting fast and there was no time for the Pegasai to investigate. Osgod gave whatever energy he had left and flew to the fillies on the other side.

"Ugh," Osgod breathe heavily. "Where did you guys go?"

"Honestly, I don't know, but we found Red!" said Radiance happily.

"Wait, you found Red!?"said Osgod in shock.

"Yeah-"Blue Velvet pulled out a Pip Boy out of her Satchel. "Here take this, but don't scrap our plans for Talon. We're literally one sonic boom away now."

"Then why are we going to Talon then?" question Osgod.

"To get our Pip Boys an Upgrade!" the fillies screamed.

With no further questions, they made their way to Talon, but Red stood behind to find his sister's group and Ronnie. He picks up three heat signatures, but one of them is really cold compared to the other two. Red looked more closely at his screen, it was the Unicorns, but whose the other pony. Scared out of his mind, Red bolted to the cold body signature. He turned on his night vision overlay to see through the darkness. The air is cold as ice, but Red found Ronny.

"Ronny?" Red slowly walked up to him. "Come on little stallion,-"Red shakes Ronnie's cold shoulder. "RONNY!" Red started screaming as reality of the situation kicks in. "No! This can't be happening right now-"Red slaps himself. "Wait, get it together man, this is the woods of Conteira!" Red looks at his surroundings then back at Ronny. "I need to get to the others quick, or find the unicorns!"

Red picked up Ronny's cold body and he felt a faint heartbeat. "Wait, he's not dead-"Red muttered to himself. "He's just, scared half to death?" as he puts Ronny on his back. "Just than Celestia that these parts of the woods are almost vacant of animal life."

CRACK!

Red stood still and slowly turned his head. "You got to be kidding me!" as Red stares face to face with a Wooded Giant. With an arm span of forty feet and the height of a barn. The creature's appearance almost makes him invisible to the surrounding scenery. Only Red's Pipboy lantern highlighted the fiends shape.

"Umm-"Red gulped out of fear. "Nice Wooden Giant, I didn't come here to hurt you?!" With no mercy the Wooden Giant swung his massively long arms and Red jumped to evade the hit. "Ok you bastard!" yelled Red as he pulls out a flare gun from his satchel. "You asked for it!" and Red fires the shot directly at the torso of the giant. "Yeah, take that!"

The Wooden Giant is set ablaze, but didn't bring down the giant. Instead, the giant ran towards Red. Lighting the woods as the giant ran closer and closer to Red. However, Red stood firm, he didn't even budge from his spot. His face is filled with confidence and arrogance. Right when the Giant was only a couple steps in front of him. He leaped out of the way and watched a fireball disappear into the abyss that was right behind him.

"Live Audio recording has been stopped, to restart live documentation diary application. Please contact the following for assistance. Error! Error! Error! Hardware crash eminent, please…"

"Umm, what just happened?" I muttered to myself. The area around me is still lit by the Wooden Giant. I could see perfectly without my Pipboy's assistance. The problem is, where's Sir Floogle horn and Caitlyn? I look around and adjusted my ears to tune in any noise at all. I even tried taking off my Pipboy, but the straps are sealed tight due to the machines malfunctioning hardware.

Crack!

I turned to where I heard the noise and moved to see what it was. Two shadows appeared at a distance, I want to confront them, but I don't know who they are. With good faith that it is Caitlyn and my sister. I walked out with Ronny laying on my back. The two shadows came running towards me and teleported right in front of me.

"Red!?" Caitlyn screamed. As she hugged me with grief. "I thought you left us behind, you crazy stallion!"

"I didn't mean to leave in such a rush, and I'm completely sorry. But I have a surprise for y'all two!" I reached into my satchels and grabbed a Pipboy for the two of them. They stared at the Pipboys and back at me with confused faces. "What is it?" as I turned my head.

"So we're not going to Talon then?" Sir Floogle Horn softly announced.

I rolled my eyes as if the trip isn't for nothing. "We're still going to Talon, but for the same reason. Just not getting the Pipboys part." The mares stared at me, then picked up the devices with their magic and put it on their right legs just right above the hoof. Unlike the fillies, the mares are excited that they can use a feature that Pegasai can't use really except to navigate across the globe.

My Pipboy suddenly began to blink red. I didn't know what that meant but it was a tad bit scary to think about the possibilities at the moment. I had to focus my attention to get these unicorns out of these woods and into the foot hills of Skyrim. At least there, we can get some comfortable sleep without waking up to death or getting chased by a pack of bears.

ZAP!

"What tha fug!?" I look around to see the… foothills of Skyrim. My jaw dropped to see where we…, "Girls, how did you guys do that?" I turn around to see them giggling at my facial expression. "Oh very funny", I turn back to see Ronny starting to wake up. But I ran to him and told him to go to sleep. "Ok guys, I'm thinkin we'l sleep here for tonight."

I looked around to see the two mares agreeing and found themselves comfortable places to lay down. I however, doesn't seem to matter where I sleep, just that I can get some sleep.

Usually, I wake up before dawn and nobody sees me curled up. This time however, it wasn't the case. I felt something or somepony poking me on the shoulder. Getting annoyed, I looked up to see who it was.

"Caitlyn!?"

"Sssh!" she hissed.

"What do want at this time at night?"

She moved over and sat right next to me and showed me the map of the Pipboy I gave her. I've noticed three green dots just west of our position, but not in a good location. "You think those are Radiance, Blue Velvet and my boy Osgod." In a low tone.

I got up and looked that very direction. "It can be Caitlyn, but stay here I'll be right back." Caitlyn sat up and watch leave the camp site. The location was a couple of miles away, but three thousand feet down where Pegasai should not be flying at night. Then, when I was just out of sight of the camp. I felt a shock racing up my arm to my whole damn body. My wings flung shut and I was free falling into the shrubs below. I felt like I was losing consciousness, maybe from spinning like one of those spinning top things that earth ponies play with.

I looked at my coat, sticky from broken skin, oozing blood covering three fourths of my body. My mane and tail covered with twigs from the shrubs. I knew now to take it slow, but I was a little too dizzy to do so at the moment. Instead, I've investigated where the shock came from. I looked down and focused the rotating image of my arm and the Pipboy.

"Well then?" a mechanical voice erupted. "I must apologize for the reboot of my circuits can be quite…shocking I presume," the voice giggled. "Now listen here Redbeat, you proven your worthiness to complete something I've have in store for you," my Pipboy had a pregnant pause. "When you were saving Ronny from that Wooden Giant, I've managed to trace the location of that video hologram that the humans sent us." I've sat up onto my haunches and listened in.

"The location is quite far from here, but there is a way to make personal contact with them. We MUST get to talon police HQ. There you will find some space capable shuttles. This odyssey must be done alone and for a good reason. Which I will give you more details later. But, you must TRUST my judgment. Your friends are indeed in the canyon, bring them back, and I'll put a secret message on their "_Pipbuck's"_ on instruction for what to do next once you're gone.

"Now for the three back at camp, I have something big planned for them, and they're about to get an early wake up call. Plan your entrance on cue and don't miss the tempo. You have three hours to complete this task…" Zapp!

I stood there for a moment to comprehend what happened. What the does this fucking _PipBuck_ want out of me and what land it wants me to go. I shook my head and flew off to get my friends in the canyon.

The time I got to them, it was nearly pitch black. I got a flare out of my utility harness and cracked it with my teeth and kicked it off to launch into the air. The flare exploded and lit the whole canyon.

Then the rocks in front of me started to explode as revolvers started to unload on my position.

"I'm guessin I'm not the only one with guns," I bit my lip and pulled out my own pistol. Next I felt a weird sensation and timed slowed. A targeting device showed up in front of my face, giving chances of hitting on certain targets. Then I locked on three targets with the highest chances of hitting and fired. All three hit their marks, with guts and fluids flooding the canyon wall behind them.

I looked closely at what I've just done. I've killed another pony and not just one but three.

I looked down at my device and I've noticed it changed everything on it. It's not a Pipboy anymore, it's now called itself a PipBuck. The targeting system was now called S.A.T.S. (Stable-Tec Arcane Targeting Spell). "Funny how this device already knows my species writes?" I can now read everything my PipBuck says and not weird jibberish syntax. Anyways, I must get to my friends.

Bang!

I felt a jaw biting, hell screaming, swearing out every known world pain in my left flank. I look over and saw that bastard with what looks like a three barrel gun. I pulled my gun around and shot him square in the face. The explosion that followed made me throw up last night's meal. Looking back my wound didn't help much either. The shell blew straight threw my thigh and I can see my veins and bone. Luckily, it wasn't bleeding, just disturbing to look at. I got down to my friends limping. And they too threw up by seeing my wound from the fire fight.

Radiance however, stood up and ran to my saddle bag that was filled with bandages and medicine. It was only temporary, but the wound felt like it was starting to heal. Osgod gave me a brohoof and told me that Caitlyn knows a lot of healing spells to get me all fixed up.

I looked down on my PipBuck, and noticed it was sending a message to the other _PipBoys. _Now I'm beginning to trust the damn device on what it said earlier. "Ok guys, we must get back to the camp quickly. Also how did you guys end up here anyways?"

The three stared at me with wide eyes, the better question to ask is. How did I find them instead and how did I learn how to fire a weapon? Also why wasn't my suit not activated?

I was leaving myself to interrogation more than being a leader of the nitwits. "Never mind let's go!" We all flew off and followed my lead. I can now feel the pain in my left flank or thigh for that matter.

The sky was starting to light up some as dawn was beginning to approach. My cue is right on the mark. The PipBucks have woken up Caitlyn, Sir Floogle Horn, and Ronny. The two fillies screamed and landed a hug on Ronny. This made me smile with glee but the wound kept it sort. My landing wasn't even perfect either.

"Oof!" I groaned. Everyone now realized this is what it's going to be like for now on. No pony hasn't fought in a war or even killed another pony, well except the Royal Guard, and Cronos the over dumbass World Dictator who carried out executions on a mass scale.

Caitlyn and Sir Floogle came up running to me, well not straight to me, but hugging everyone along the way and Caitlyn giving her boy a good lickin. But Caitlyn gave Osgod an order to get the fillies away from here I presume, as he led them far away from us.

"Let's wrong w-"a pregnant paused as she walked over to the bandages that Radiance put on. "Oh, dear." She went behind the bush and threw up when she took the bandage off.

"Dear Celestia, can everyone stop throwing up please! I hope it's not that bad." I moaned in pain.

"Sorry Red, just didn't see that coming. I'm used to Osgod's blacksmithing injuries, but none that cleanly went all the way through. Luckily, I got practice in medical treatments and surgeries, Floogle Horn!" Caitlyn screamed out. "Come look at the wound and throw up behind a bush and come back and hold your brother down!"

My sister walked up, but didn't throw up when she seen the wound. Instead, she just put her head next to mine and keeping me still. I have to give it to my sister. She might be crazy ninety percent of the time, but she does have a heart for caring when it's needed. Then Caitlyn went straight to work on the gaping hole.

My teeth quenched but it was sort. Maybe because I've passed out or my sister did something by casting one of her sleepy spells. The one she uses when someone is trying to rob her in the mustache store. Either way, the pain is gone.

I woke up in mid-day, the clouds were scattered and grass wells a boring yellow. I've noticed that my back has become a sleeping post for the fillies. As I look to see their heads sleeping way. I look back around to see everyone else asleep as well. My sister wasn't far from me at all. Caitlyn and Osgod we're cuddled together under a tree.

Since, I'm the only one awake at the moment. I looked to my Eye Forwards Sparkle or (E.F.S) for sort and nobody is around, only a whole bunch of green dots. I didn't want to look where my wound is or even get up. So, I decided to eat the grass around me.

Now I'm bored to death, full of energy and everyone has to be asleep "UGH!" Then the heads of the fillies slid off my back and onto the soft grass below as they readjusted their bodies in their sleep. I cooed over them as they did this, but I'm free.

Slowly I got up and noticed the pain was completely gone. I turn my head and neck to see how well Caitlyn did. "Wow!" I whispered. "It was like it never even happened." Then my ear caught an unfamiliar sound. "What tha buck was that!?" I ran up the hill and I collapsed to see the town of Talon expanding its new outer wall and we're only 290 miles to the town center; if we're at the next ring. "Okay, Okay, umm!-"I paused to think of a way of getting there. I sat there and watched the Pegasai, Unicorns and Earth Ponies build their new extension to their metropolis.

From the looks, it's a new agricultural ring, with weather facilities and science labs to go along with it. Small little hamlets allowed the Earth Ponies to have some type of miniature communities in a city of twenty million ponies of each race. Somehow this is the perfect system of running a large city or small town. I walked away far enough to do some scouting over the area. And not some type of slow fly by either.

SONIC BASSDROP!

Even though I'm going faster than the speed of sound. I can see everything as if it was in slow motion. I've gotten passed the first three rings and nine more to go from the looks. Then I black cloud was forming in front of me.

I flew up to slow down and softly flew back down to see what's up. My eyes widen, to see a ring completely blacken from what looks like a massive fire erupted. I landed in the ring outside of it.

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU LANDIN!" A voice hollered out behind me.

I turn around to see a grey stallion with an angry look in his eyes, but his mouth and basically his whole body is covered in a hazmat suit. "Umm, my apologizes, I'm just wonderin what happened here?"

He shifted his head towards the scorched ring and then back towards me. "He happened!" The grey stallion explained. "The first city, just to give up and surrender any type of uprising against him-" he paused to take a breath of smoke choked air. "This very ring is where we had the College of Talon. The greatest education and research establishment in all of New Equestria. The students, they had a very peaceful protest against his rule, but he had little mercy for the fillies and colts. He made the whole entire damn ring explode."

I sat for that moment. Staring into the abyss that was a college. All the advancements those fillies and colts have accomplished. Burn to ashes. "So he rules by mercy, and when we try to rebel. This is the result." I turn back to the Grey Stallion as he nodded his head.

"He's done worse?" he proclaimed. "You know about the Rainbow Factory, do you?"

"No, I thought that was some Pony tale about this guy!" My head cocked to my dismay.

He sat on his haunches and pointed towards a group of clouds with rainbows flowing freely from it. "That right there, is the Rainbow Factory. Whoever goes in, never comes back out!" Then he got up a little too close my face. "And I know, that you know, about the saying.

"_INTHE RAINBOW FACTORY, WHERE YOUR FEARS AND HORRORS COME TRUE."_

I hate to admitted, even though we're face to face, but he's kinda right. "Ok, I catch your drift, I kinda have to be somewhere-"Sonic Bassdropped off the ring. "Else!?"

I'm surprised how easily I'm doing sonic booms. It took me years just to do it twice, and now I can do it whenever I feel like it. Now I must really focus, _get to the shuttle_.

"FUCK, WHY SO MANY FUCKING GUARDS!?"

"JUST GET INTO THE SHUTTLE TO YOUR RIGHT!" My PipBuck screamed.

WOOSH!

That was a little more dramatic than I thought it would be. "Now what are you going to tell me, once we got into the shuttle!"


	6. CHAPTER 4: The Odyssey begins

O.C. Unleashed

CHAPTER 4: The Odyssey begins

"_Who says a great adventure always starts at home"_

You got to me kidding me!

I facehoofed my head so hard, that it started bleeding upon contact. "You're telling me, that we're going to get help. From a species completely unknown to me and we're going straight to them!?" Screaming at the situation that I'm about to get in.

"Calm down, they sent you those halo disk to enlist the help. Besides what can hurt to make some new allies in this universe. We also need their firepower. Your race's magic might be strong but it's not suited to fight Cronos in his own game. Also, prepare for impact in 3…2…1…"

"What, oof!" My whole body jerked forward against the seat harness. I looked out the window just before I gotten knocked out from the sharp movements of the shuttle. The planet named "Earth" and its sister "Lunar Eclipse" were in beautiful view.

A screeching noise woke me back up to see the ground below. The shuttle exploded into a one big bouncy ball and scooted five times before coming to a complete stop. "You better be right!" As the door opened and a bright light pierce through the cabin. I've slowly felt my way out onto a marble sidewalk. My eye's adjusted to the light to see that we safely landed in a park.

I looked around at the beautiful scenery, never seen this type of greenery. It made me uncomfortably hungry though. But alas, I knew I wasn't alone in the park. I look around to see creatures on two legs with skin ranging from peach to a dark shade of brown. I sat at my haunches and stared back at these creatures. Then a few walked up to me in a lab coat of some sort and others in suits.

My soul is frighten on how much taller they are to me. Then a creature with long hair and sleek glasses bend down to greet me. "Hello?" The creature said in a feminine voice.

"Wait, you guys speak my vocal syntax!?" my head cocked to the left.

All the creatures jumped back in amazement, and honestly, so did I, but in fear.

"I say to the Lord above, You given us a creature that speaks our language!" "She" screamed into the heavens. Then she looked back down at me with a very big smile. "What is your name Pegasus?"

Like a shy kid, I softly spoke out, "Redbeat!"

"Well Redbeat, welcome to LUNAR ECLIPSE!" she applauded gloriously as she spread out her arms to the local area. "The finest Christian establish Colony in all of the Argonian Republic and home to the Paradigm Republic."

Then, she picked me up and escorted me around "this colony". I looked around as I was bound by this women's arms. Then a relaxing stroke came rushing down my back.

"That feels good doesn't it, you felt very tense for a good while now," She paused and looked down at me. "Where did you come from and what's that on your-"she gasped. "It's a PIPBOY, but it's been altered into a PipBuck?" She started to pick up speed and headed towards a building that looks like it has authority. "I must have permission to allow you to dwell in my household. You came from somewhere in this galaxy, and your PipBuck will give us the answer!" She explained her recent outburst that scares me half to death. She put me down on a very comfortable bench, I do say so myself. Then I looked back up and saw her pointing a finger at me. "Stay right there…please!" she added at the end.\

I look back down at my PipBuck, "I know what you're thinking, Redbeat!" My head turned to sigh of homesickness. "Your now in very trusted hands, and I'll keep them guessing until we both gain complete trust on these creatures capable of destroying worlds.

"What!?"

"Look out the window toward Earth, Redbeat!" I took his advice and looked at the…my ears and mouth seem they dropped off my face and head altogether. "During the great civil war between the Terran Covenant and the Paradigm Republic, which lasted only two years. The Paradigm Republic had enough fighting on a planet of many others like it. So in the last acts of the war, every major and minor religion abandoned Earth altogether and the Christian part of the fleet, tungsten rod the major population centers on the planet. That was, 2552 A.D, I believe. And today's star date is, 2995 A.D."

My soul dropped from its place, but at least we're on the good side of the humans and… not there. "So what's going to happen to me?"

"If you mean the both of us. The humans are going to take me off of your arm and they're going to educate you to the best of their abilities. I must plead with you, Redbeat. You must do your best, we need their help, and you better give them a reason to do so."

When my PipBuck gave it's very impressive speech, I looked back up to see a group of kids (from the looks of it) staring at me. One of them came and rubbed my back. Once again, I'm in paradise, these kids have Celestia's blessings with their awe relaxing hands. But what I didn't suspect was the group all started to rub me, or (pet me as they call it.) I didn't care, it felt good and my muscles can actually relax.

Then one of the kiddos sat in front in me. With a big smile on her face. "I saw my mom bring you inside the Ministry of Science. Is it true that you can actually talk?"

With a glee running in my veins and arteries, "Why yes, but I have one question to ask of you?"

"What is it, Redbeat?"

Little shocked that she got my name down from her mother. I shook my head out of that state and got on with the question. "What is your mother doing exactly, and what's going to be happening to me?"

The kid smiled, "You're going to be with us for a very long time I'm presumed. The council is actually pleased that you came to us, but they want to gain your trust first. And that's the first part. The second is education of your written syntax and to teach you our syntax. Lastly the longest part, experimentation. This will allow you to immigrate our technology into your world, but we need to know why you're here in the first place before the immigration part begins. So until then, keep a clear head and trust my people!"

Ok, talk about a kid that knows her stuff, and when I say know, I mean she knows a lot. But, why I had this gut feeling inside me now. Something awful is going to happen and it's not going to go down where I think it will be at. Keep a clear head.

Few good hours went by and the kids left me to sleep, well except Angelica. The caretaker's daughter I presumed. She stood by and watched over me, and made sure I got some type of sleep or a good nap. Then the metallic doors slid open and there she was. Happy as I can imagine that everything went down smoothly. "Ok, Redbeat, you're with us now for the next five to ten years, but you can leave at any time." She came and kneeled down to pat my back, "It's going to be okay, but I also don't want you getting stepped on, or ran over by a flying speeder out there… so let me carry you home."

Thank goodness she did to. I would've been Deadbeat more than likely.

The trip to the Angelica's home was very scenic. Artificial rivers roam free, until they hit the channels and canals of the town. Also if I'm not mistaken, the water can flow up a hill. I shook my head forgetting that I was being carried. "What is it, Red?" She questioned.

"Oh, my bad, just watching water go up a hill is kinda blowing my mind right now!" I explained.

"Awe!" she cooed, "Water here behaves a lot more differently on terraformed planets than the natural ones. You see-"she grasped for the right words to say. "Water here can flow up a surface since the artificial gravity generator, is pulling the moon to be like that of Earth … actually this is harder to explain than I thought it would. Maybe it doesn't want to give up its secrets all too easily."

Ah huh, I grunted in my mind. She's letting me on more than she can handle, but she maybe right. It might be hard to explain how water can up a ninety degree angle. We approached a building that looks a like their home, "our" home. She put me down so I can actually walk the rest of the way. Or, I might just spread my wings and fly around the house and gallop inside. No, wait that might be a bad idea.

We entered the home and it looked like heaven. THEY HAVE A CHOCOLATE FOUNTAIN FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, or is that chocolate. I cocked my head and looked at this wonderful spectacle. Then the girls giggled at what I was doing, or it might be my tail wagging like a dog and my tongue sticking out at the fountain. "Go ahead, take a dip!" Angelica's voice rang out. So I dove on in, gulping in some delicious chocolate.

"Amazing, these creatures love the same things that humans do, and at least they can talk back. Redbeat!" she commanded. "Once your finish indulging yourself with chocolate milk, come to the kitchen so we can lay some ground rules and get that Pipboy off of you. The kitchen is going be down the hall on the right." I stuck my head out and nodded and continued spoiling myself.

After a good minute, I got out and Angelica immediately wiped me off with a towel. Went down the hallway like the caretaker said and there was a magnificent kitchen. She was sitting at a table in the far corner of the room with a screw driver ready to go. "Come on, Red, sit down and put your right forearm out!"

Like a good guess, I did what I was told, but I would love to know her name. She looked at me and knew what I'm about to say and beat me too it. "I'm Sarah Lane, but I persist you not to learn it. I want you to know Angelica's name only and-"she gasp! "Oh my God, please forgive me. I forgot to tell my husband about this. He doesn't like animals or in your case Red. Pegasai in the house." She looked around to find some logical explanation for me being here. She bumped my shoulder, "I guess we'll just have to wing it!?" she giggled. Getting her pun from my wings, I shook my head with a grin on my face.

"I guess, I'll let you have that one Mrs. Lane. But, Angelica told me that you'll need to learn my written syntax and I'll need to learn yours right?"

Yet, another mystery to why my PipBuck lured me into this. "Well, the "PipBoy 5000" is a very special trading and survival gear equipment for miners and traders. Helps organize their equipment and goods in their backpacks or pouches. Also assist in weapons combat-"_explains what happened during the shootout with the bandits_. "And provides medical aid. But in order for the PipBoy to work with other languages, it must have an adaptable G.U.I. to that cultures syntax. Basically what happen to you and no human has never seen this before. If we can get assistance from you, we might be able to send technology to assist your species to fight any threat." My ears popped up and she noticed. "What!?"

"Umm, that's why I came to you guys in the first place actually. You know that one criminal named Cronos?" The room's heartbeat stopped as soon as I mention the name.

"How did you, find those video holograms?" she muttered.

"They kinda flew in from space along with the beacon to let you guys know that he's there."

"Interesting," she paused to take in the new information I gave to her. "Let me go get an audio recorder so we can have this on record."

"No, need madam, I've been recording on my user's request." I look down to my PipBuck in shock.

"YOU really have to butt in do you, PIPBUCK!" I shouted in frustration.

"My apologizes everyone and pony!" I snorted as he put in "Pony last".

"I can tell that you two have some type of relationship." Sarah commented on the argument.

"I've been stuck with this guy for seven years almost and I was the only pony on the whole entire planet, until recently, to have a PipBuck/PipBoy!" Sarah looked at me with shock from the first part of the statement.

"Ok, we have some stuff to talk about tomorrow, let's get that PipBuck off of you and lay down the house rules!" Sarah smiled.

Got to remember not to fly anywhere without permission from Sarah or unless Angelica is in danger. I must stick with Angelica at all times when we're in town. Can't fly indoors, must use the restroom outside, preferably hidden from sight. Don't eat past eight P.M. until seven A.M. .Be in bed by nine O'clock P.M. "UGH!" I moaned.

I followed Sarah, as she showed me the guess bedroom. The bed itself, is embedded into the wall. Which is ok with me, I sleep like a bear anyways. The window showed the town wonderfully, and the noting that Luna Eclipse has a thirty day and night cycle. The window can simulate darkness without a curtain nor blinds. Instead, it darkens the tint to a very dark shade, making the room pitch dark. Which is very cool, almost like a unicorn casting a spell every twelve hours. When the admiration of the technology has finally left my head. I yawned and curled up in my bed and went to sleep.

(oooooO-0ooooo)

"_**Twilight!" A voice rang out! **_The voice was like that of the country folk back on my planet, but this doesn't look like anything on my planet. Hmm, then, Twilight I presumed turned her head to a mare about my age just a bit older._** "Twilight!" the mare with blonde hair and tannish skin rang out once more. **_

"_**What is it Applejack!? Twilight responded in concern. **_

"_**It's my lil sis Applebloom, she's fallin ill, but the doc cn't fix it!" Applejack started to shed tears.**_

"_**Oh dear Celestia, let me see what I can do, but I have no promises, Applejack!" **_Twilight flew off to what looked like a hospital. With two fillies standing outside crying, and from the looks. Applejack's family as well. Twilight landed and rushed into the room in which Applebloom is getting treated._** "Oh MY!" she gasped. **_

"_**Everypony stay outside and let Twilight do her best!" A very lady like mare called out to the crowd of family members. **_

"_**Thanks Rarity! Now I have faith in Celestia that I can help you with my magic, Applebloom." **_She took a deep breath and she enveloped the young filly with her purplish glow. Honestly, I don't know magic that well, but is it possible for unicorn's to have… wings?__

I started to take note on the room we're in, even though I can't see much of it since my rider is only looking at this poor sick filly.

"_**Cough, Cough, Cough" in quick session. "Twi-light?" the filly's voice whimpered. "Is that you?" **_Now I feel like crying, but Twilight is still trying to help her._** "It's no use Twi, I see Celestia waiting for me." **_I can't believe what I'm seeing right now. Both Twilight and Applebloom are crying. I guess Twilight knew that she going…to…**"die"**!

Why a fucking filly, my head exploded, but this is no pony that I knew of. Why am I caring, maybe because of Radiance and her…friends?

Twilight, let go of her magic on Applebloom. _**"I've failed you Applebloom, I've failed everybody as a princess tonight!" **_Wait one stinkin moment there Twilight, you're a fucking princess. I shook my head in disbelief and paid more attention to Applebloom. She was lifeless, not even breathing. Was the spell she cast even a healing spell. '_**I don't know who you are in my head, but shut up. I know it wasn't a healing spell, she was too far gone!'**_

You can hear me! Wait, I'm the one dreamin here. Twilight was almost at the door and from the looks shocked. _**"Wait, you're asleep?" she questioned my authority. **_

Umm, yes. I just went to sleep not too long ago. I'm a Pegasus named Redbeat, and I'm not from your planet I believe. If you find a stallion Alicorn named Cronos. Let me know. According to my folk's legend, my herd we're called the lost. I don't know if you can find it in the Crystal Empire's library or not. Also, can you tell Celestia that I said hello.

Twilight just sat on her haunches. Shocked on the bombshell I threw at her. _**"Can you choose to a better time to throw that at me?" **_

No, not really, but what are my chances to meet you again?

"_**I'll look into it, Redbeat. Now get out of my head!" she screamed inside her mind.**_

I wish I could at the moment, but like I said, I'm asleep.

Then, I felt someone rubbing on my shoulders. It feels like heaven again.

(oooooO-Oooooo)

I propped my ears up to let them know, that I know that there their and grinned. I heard a giggle, and I knew it was Angelica. "So like a puppy," I wagged my tail in happiness. "You love those messages do you, Red?"

I nodded my head and opened up my eyes. The window has let the light into the room to show that it's daytime. The clock read seven O'clock, "well, I must had some good sleep, Angelica!"

"Yeah, I guess so, but you were muttering to yourself when I came to check on ya!" She paused for a good moment. "You said something about Twilight and Applejack. I'll be right back!" she jumped up and ran out the room.

I sat there confused as I could be. Then I heard her footsteps and barged right back into the room to a black square in the wall. She had something in her hand, but I can barely read it though. Then a flash of light in engulfed the room. Blinded me for a good two seconds. Then Angelica ran back to me and set the thing in her hand down. I can't read what it said, but I took a picture of it in my mind, "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Seasons 1-8".

She laid her head next to my stomach and held another object in her hand. From the looks, it controls the TV. _A little sliver square thingy that can control something from across the room, witchcraft I say_. Then the audio kicked in and a book was shown on the screen. The book was brown with gold braces on the side of the book. On the cover there was a gold unicorn with, _what it looks like_, a blue jewel for an eye. However, the picture began to move, like it was alive or something. Opening the book to the first cover page. It showed "Once upon a time…" and the audio kicked in reading the cover page of the book. Then a word kicked in after the narrator of the moving picture said "In the magical land of Equestria," the last word echoed in my ear for a good minute.

I shook my head in disbelief, "My elder's tales were true!" I hollered.

Angelica spooked, looked at me in question. "What do you mean your elder's tales were true?" I looked towards her and then lay my head down to think of kinder words of my old folk. Angelica picked up the witchcraft controller and the motion picture stopped. "Come on, you can tell me!" she petted me in comfort.

"Well, I can tell you the tale, then you can see why my generation didn't quite believe that Equestria didn't exist," I took a deep breath and continued on.

"Long time ago before my people came to this world that we live in today, there was a land called Equestria. Before the "sister alicorns united the land under their authority" the land was crooked and mournful. However, there was a thriving empire on the northern steppes called, 'The Crystal Empire'.

"Ruled by a faithful King Royal Blue and rightful Queen Crystalline. The duo brought great harmony to a thriving population. Wealth was everywhere, education was just, and the love of the empire was known.

"Sadly the couple never had an heir to the throne, the Queen last hopes of protecting the Empire laid in a crystal heart. The people on the outskirts of the empire had a serious doubt about this '_heart'_ and decided to pack up and move on.

The refugees roamed the land in a southern direction for more than a decade before they realized that the fear they ran away from, was in hot pursuit. The name of the corrupted fear was only known as King Sombra, the King of Hatred and Fear.

"The refugees had enough problems with how big they really gotten. More than a hundred thousand ponies were in the heard and not enough of them were ready to fight a fully armed army. Then one day, they met their actual fate. The herd ran into a stallion Alicorn, my people pleaded for his help, but only to get sent to this world. To both universes, our struggle was lost in time. So we kinda tagged ourselves as The Lost."

"Funny thing is Angelica, that story was told for almost one thousand four-hundred years almost and never was written down," I looked down to the marble floor.

"Well Redbeat, finally awake?" Sarah walked into what is now is my room. "We have a lot to do today, and we have a little time left until we go back to the Ministry of Peace," she waved me on to follow.

I don't appreciate having three-hundred pairs of eyes staring down at me, and Sarah was preparing for my case to stay and learn, make my argument why my people need help, or listen to whatever they want from my people. Then hopefully learn their technology.

"Red you're up to make your argument, and don't worry. They'll restate what argument they want you to debate," she smiled. I wish I had as much confidence as she does, I'm not too sure of myself at the moment.

I gulped, and made my move to the atrium of more people than I realized. The people stood up when I entered the room and sat down once I got to the podium of some sorts. Then a man with a white mane from the looks, stood up and held up his paper so he can read it.

"Redbeat, as you're called by TOP researcher of Foreign Species, Sarah Angelica Lane. Has made her argument to keep you here with the human race. She claims that your spices is under control of a master criminal master mind named, Cronos Yugotav. IN WHICH, he has committed illegal acts of science against all races and species. Stolen military equipment to foreign soil or even to an unknown location in the Northern Sector. In which we traced your projectory upon entry to Paradigm controlled space to be from that sector.

"Now on with the argument!" the man screech in a loud voice. "Now, explain to me, Redbeat, your personal reasons for coming to Paradigm Space?" as he stared into my poor soul along with hundreds of other members of the ministry.

I took a deep breath. Should I informed them our connection to this fiend or make a pointless aim of suffering. I think informing them of my peoples past with this bastard should convince them to help my people's cause. Here goes nothing, "My people, or herd I should say, are not from this world nor this universe. We we're sent here by Cronos for more than a one-thousand-four hundred years ago. From a land called Equestria. We met the Alicorn pleading for help from corruption of the nation we fled from. Instead this, **FIEND**, banished us from existence, to only send my herd here to your universe.

"Now, almost a century, he ruled over our people with an iron grip. Sending our parents to labor camps, and one day not seeing them again. Killing hundreds of thousands of ponies (Really only a thousand) a year in concentration camps. He does this with his army of demonic hybrid pony minions of his, with flying ships that can stretch over twelve miles. How we ever going to liberate ourselves, if we got nothing to bring down the technology that Cronos has in his disposal without outside help. My friends and I found your warrant holograms for Cronos and my PipBuck traced your signal here. Hopefully, and faithfully getting help from your people. I now rest my argument!" The man that was standing up wasn't completely buying my case from the looks on his face. Actually, he's been staring me like at that as soon I walked into the atrium.

Then the lights strobe red with a voice echoing, "RED ALERT! RED ALERT! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!" then the voice gets cut off by a very loud bass drop of an explosion. Everybody got up to three sets of doors with red lettering on them. However, the man that was standing; waved me on to follow him, and flew towards him. We ran to the doors, when the atrium main doors, the doors I entered the atrium, blasted open to see… NO!

"Sir we need to run!" I screamed out. He looked back to see what I mean, and his face horrified at sight of the cyborg ponies standing there right in front of us.

"Oh, Your defiantly getting our support now, Redbeat!" the man said in fear.

A missile flew over our heads and collapsed the wall on our left. We continued running with Gatling shells cutting the wall to Swiss cheese.

We stopped dead cold, the cyborg ponies blasted off the escape main to the outside world. I look down to see the dead delegates and puked at the sight of the dead blown away bodies.

I shook my head in disgrace for losing my lunch in front of the man. "You see why we need help now, we can't fight back. You can however!"

The man nodded his head and waited for our fates to come around the corner.

Clomp! Clomp! CLOMP! CLOMP!

Then this gut feeling is saying NO! I won't go down to what I'm fighting against. "Sir, get a good grip on my neck and hold on!" I ordered him.

"WHAT YOUR TRYING TO DO, REDBEAT!" as he grasped around my neck and crouched down. He's not that heavy, I carried a lot heavier things in the rock mines back home. I propped my wings for lift off, bent my legs and took one hell of a deep breath.

BOOM! _Luckily I grabbed the man's hands with my hooves upon take off! _

The hallway crumbled and collapsed killing two of the cyborg ponies in a massive explosion. I slowed down to navigate the building with my terrified passenger on my back. In doing so, I've seen that there are five cyborg ponies not three. The rest took off after me with their rocket packs.

GULP!

I looked around for a safe and quick exit, but the building would've give in to a simple request. Bullets flew passed me in quick session, followed by two pairs of dumb fire missiles. The last missile exploded way ahead of my flight path and I ducked into the opening and… I'm outside.

The man on my back told me where to drop him off if able, and told me not to fly towards the red crossed buildings. I had little time to spare before those two cyborgs figure out that I've escaped the building. The man bailed off my back and rolled onto the grass in the area he wanted to be dropped off _I presumed_, and circled back to the Ministry of Peace.

*****_**I didn't get far!**_ *****

Just two blocks from the man's drop off point, all three cyborgs we're chasing after me. Honestly, I got no idea what to do at this point. I'm out gunned and besides, I'm got no guns. However, I can out maneuver them and I got the speed to my advantage. "Huh, it's time to play some dodgeball, but with bullets and rockets!" as I grinned with excitement. "Let's do it!"

The cyborgs were in a triangle formation, which only allowed two thirds of their weapons array to work. Only the leader can fire all his weapons. I must get in between the formation and have faith that they will shoot each other, or do a sonic bass drop, maybe both.

The cyborgs fired their weapons as I hoped for. Basic maneuvering in and out allowed me to dodge every bullet and rocket shell fired at me. But I see one problem with my plan, they got computer controlled firing systems and they won't fire at friendlies. "SHIT, why that didn't come to me before I did this. FUCK ME CELSTIA, FUCK ME!"

I'm improvised the best I could, I'm on the back of the leader kicking his armor. But no luck in killing him. He's keeping the other two from firing at me, but they seem to ignore me unless I go out of the imaginary firing box and the opening between them two can allow me to do a sonic bass drop. But if I do, it's going to break my wings.

"DAMN, WHY NOT! I got no other choices right now!" BOOM! "I forgot that they are full of ammunition and vegetable oil!"

I fell out of the sky, but didn't realized how close to the ground I was. I didn't break my wings but I felt chills running down my body. My eyes hazed and clouded up. I focused what ever might I could to slow down, but…


End file.
